The present invention relates to a dental cleaning implement including a toothpick, and to a method of cleaning teeth with such implement.
One type of dental cleaning implement now widely used in prophylaxis treatments, periodontia, and other areas of operative dentistry, includes a handpiece having an oscillating drive and a metal tip which is used with a water spray for dislodging calculus and stain. The oscillating drive is operated at ultrasonic frequencies to produce extremely rapid microscopic strokes which are transmitted to the metal tip. At the same time, the water spray is applied to flush away the dislodged calculus, soft tissue, debris, and stain, and also to cool the region. An example of such a dental cleaning implement is the Dentsply/Cavitron Model 2002 produced by the Cavitron Divison of CooperCare Inc., Palo Alto, Calif.